You Dressed Up As Superman?
by fmjl11
Summary: She hates Halloween, has ever since she was a kid. She never saw the appeal of knocking on a stranger's door and asking them for free candy. Any other day of the week it would be considered creepy and just because it happened to be October 31st didn't make it any less weird. -Written from a prompt on Tumblr. A little late Halloween fic.-


**This was written from a prompt request on Tumblr. I meant to post it a while ago but I just never got around to finishing it. I hope it turned out okay. I've never written from someone else's prompt before but I actually enjoyed it and plan on trying it again it the future. Enjoy and review. :) **

You Dressed Up As Superman?

She hates Halloween, has ever since she was a kid. She never saw the appeal of knocking on a stranger's door and asking them for free candy. Any other day of the week it would be considered creepy and just because it happened to be October 31st didn't make it any less weird. Her hatred only grew as she entered her teens and Halloween became more of an excuse to dress like a slut without anybody else saying anything about it. She'd never even been to a Halloween party before, always electing to stay in and study or pass out candy to trick-or-treaters with her parents. This year was different though, she was living in what was basically a hospital frat house with Meredith Gray and she couldn't really avoid a party when it was happening right below her room. The thing was, Halloween was two days away and she had yet to pick out a costume, she wasn't planning on buying one at all until Meredith and Christina corner her and tell her that she has to so Jackson is going with her to help her pick something out.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She says as she walks into the store with Jackson on her heels.

"I can't believe you don't like Halloween." He says in response. "It's my favorite holiday."

"Of course it is." She replies, "The girls are already half naked when you take them home."

He chuckles a bit and nods his head. "The only girl I'm taking home is you."

She still blushes every time he mentions something about sex. Sure they'd been dating a little bit over two months and screwing around ever since the boards but it was never something April really felt comfortable talking about, especially in a crowded store where anyone could over hear.

The redhead stuffs her hands into her pockets as she makes her way around the store, she hasn't picked up anything but when she turns around she sees that Jackson has picked up quite a few outfits. "I don't think sexy kitten quite suites you, Jackson." She says when she reads the title off of the first bag and he shakes his head.

"Not for me, for you. I picked out my costume weeks ago."

"Oh, and what will you be dressed as?" she asks as she picks up and inspects a Viking costume that looked more like a brown leather dress with some fur.

"I would tell you," he responds, "but then I'd have to kill you."

She picks up a few things that were more her taste but he manages to hand the employee some of his picks to set inside the dressing room. "Just think about it." He says as she pulls one of the dresses on. "Worst comes to worst and you don't want to wear it, it could at least come in handy in the bedroom."

"Jackson Avery!" she scolds as she hears her boyfriend and the employee trying to hold back laughter just outside her room.

She finally steps out in a black flapper dress, it's got fringe stripes all the way down it and a sequin headband with a feather attached, it was still pretty short and low cut but out of all of the selections it had been the one that she felt most comfortable in. Jackson licks his lips as soon as he sees her and she knows the look he has in his eye.

"Hey man," he says, not even looking at him as he takes a couple steps closer to April, "Do you think you could excuse us for a minute."

"I wish I could, dude." He responds, "But that's how the last guy got canned and I really need this job."

Jackson nods in understanding stepping back a little. "You're buying that dress." He says, and when he's looking at her that way she can't really say no.

XX

"April!" he yelled over the music, knocking on the door for what seemed to be the 100th time. "The party's been going on for over an hour, are you ever going to come out?"

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into buying this dress, I look like one of the girls that Alex would bring home." She called back.

Jackson sighed, he really should have let her pick a different outfit but she had looked so damn good it was hard to think things through.

"You looked great in it, and besides everyone is already to drunk to care anyway. Just come out." When she finally opened the door he smiled, "Beautiful as always." He declared, reaching for her hand and pulling her to him for a kiss. When she pulled back from him she took a second to finally see his outfit.

"You came as Superman?" she said after a minute. Sure enough he had on a pair of dark jeans the top of his shirt was blue with the signature S across his chest and the bottom was blue separated by a yellow belt. "I should have guessed."

"I guess you don't take after Lois Lane with your investigating skills." He replies, "Come on, lets get you a drink." He adds as they make their way down the stairs.

XX

"Kepner, you look awesome!" Christina shouts over the music. It's nearing 1:00AM and everyone is slightly over the legal limit. "No wonder Avery's dating you, he's seen what's under the scrubs."

"Uhm thanks." She replies, feeling a slight blush creep up her cheeks, even drunk she was still prone to embarrassment. She spotted her Superman across the room, red cup in hand as he spoke to Alex and a few other attendings. When he saw her looking he immediately smiled, excusing himself from the group and walked over to her.

"I love you." He muttered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, but he did always seem a lot more eager to express it when he was under the influence. "And not just because of your body, but, have I told you how sexy you look in that costume."

"Oh, ew." Christina said after a moment, "I'm gonna go throw up now."

"You have." April replied, waving to Christina as she went through the kitchen door.

"Come upstairs with me." He says, "I'm sick of seeing all of our co-workers staring at you."

"You're the one who wanted me to buy this." She reminds him with a laugh.

"Stupid mistake," he mumbles as he pulls at her hand and she finds herself following him up the stairs. "Next year you're going as a nun or we're not leaving my bedroom. Deal?"

"Deal." She laughed, and in that moment she decided that maybe she didn't mind Halloween so much after all.


End file.
